


Until later

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Immortality, M/M, Malec, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: And if Asmodeus had offered another deal to Magnus?





	Until later

“Name your price.”

“Reign beside me for two centuries.” The word ‘forever’ tempted Asmodeus’ tongue, but after so many unsuccessful attempts to bring his son to his arms, the Prince of Edom knew better. A small bargain, just a hunk of time from their very, very long eternity. “Do what you need in that filth realm and then come back, or consider our deal off.”

Magnus clicked his tongue, his features more bitter than before. He would rather die than spend one more minute with the source of all his suffering. However, he was at a dead end. Without his father’s help, he wouldn’t be able to free Jace from Lilith’s claws.

“I accept. But with one condition,” he added faster, as soon as he saw a smirk drawing on Asmodeus’ lips. “I’ll come back here, but only in one hundred years from now.” Straightening his back, his impassive expression showed no opening for further discussion.

One hundred years was more than enough for a mundane to live. Less than that for Shadowhunters. He hoped to still have at least sixty or seventy years with Alexander. He was a mortal. He would eventually die and Magnus wouldn’t have any more reason to stay there anyway. If it was to have a damned life after his love’s departure, being at New York or Hell wouldn’t make a difference.

“Deal.”

~*~

Sometimes, fate can be devilish.

After some years of research, they finally reached a result. An upgraded version of the Alliance Rune. Perhaps a forbidden one, thus it was a secret for very few. They named it Immortality Rune.

And the first Shadowhunter used it.

Alexander became immortal. He wouldn’t die and left Magnus alone.

But Magnus had to leave him alone. For two hundred years.

At the big picture, two hundred years was just a flick in time. But the first centuries were important for someone who wasn’t born immortal to get used to this lifestyle. Magnus would miss this part, wouldn’t be there to help and comfort Alec.

He tried to use most of their remaining time together, but it wasn’t less painful.

Alexander didn’t resent him. He knew this happened only because Magnus helped him save his Parabatai. However, the hurt in the face of their brief separation couldn’t be hidden.

At least, he wouldn’t be alone during this time.

He would have Simon, Catarina, Madzie.

He would have _Izzy_.

Oh love, oh. A Nephilim loved only once, fearless. Isabelle was tough, a well-respected warrior who never needed anyone to be her Prince Charming. But she also craved love, and Simon filled her heart with so much tenderness, that like her big brother, she couldn’t imagine leaving him alone.

By the same process with an Immortality Rune, she bid farewell to her mortal core, without regretting once.

She could stay forever with Simon. She could be there for Alec while he waited for Magnus. They would spend the first decades accepting, coping with their new reality. Learning.

_Together._

They asked Jace and Clary, but both declined the possibility. Jace was born a mortal soldier since his first cell was created and would die like that, taking all risks. Clary grew in a mundane world, never envisioned more time than was offered to her. They chose to live together until the end, the mortal end.

~*~

Farewells are never easy. Neither by death nor by a maniac demonic father.

It would hurt, but it would also be alright. Both of them had a special tether to keep their sanity for a couple of centuries apart: their wedding rings. The materialization of their selfless and boundless love. Then, they would figure out the rest of their lives.

They had eternity after all.

They could make up for the lost time.  
They would survive.  
They would love each other until the end of time.


End file.
